


Cayado De Pastor

by Pausa07



Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cactus Steven Tiene Un Nombre, Fluff, Gemsong, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e10 Prickly Pair, Sky Spire, Steven Siendo Un Buen Papá, Steven Universe Future
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: La floreciente sombra de un Diamante vive entre el Sky Spire.OSteven visita a sus niños.
Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990963
Kudos: 2





	Cayado De Pastor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shepherd's Crook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293562) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 



> Traducción Autorizada.
> 
> Este trabajo es parte de una serie, es recomendado leer las partes previas para completo entendimiento.

* * *

Su aliento no se entrecorta como lo hizo alguna vez cuando era un niño, de repente transportado en el fino aire de la montaña. El portal ha sido limpiado recientemente, se ha eliminado el musgo y la hiedra. Hay un quiosco firme, alto y vidrioso que lo protege ahora- una adición nueva y obligatoria a la mayoría de los portales después de toda la nieve indócil el invierno pasado. El camino más allá está hollado, con viejos y lisos adoquines empotrados. En su estado rústico, pero recientemente restaurado, las gemas han comenzado a pasar por aquí nuevamente, coloridas serpentinas y conchas envueltas alrededor de los árboles en una muestra de cariño por el antiguo lugar.

Él está, por un momento, egoístamente agradecido de que no haya Gemas aquí en este momento, y camina más hacia la sombra del Sky Spire.

Las pequeñas cabras de montaña aquí tienen el pelo sedoso en blancos, cremas y platas, ojos que nadan con el brillo opalescente del aura de diamante. Aquí fue donde las frutas del antiguo zoológico humano se cultivaron por primera vez, dejando a los animales que las comieron con pelajes brillantes y un vigor en su paso. La cara alegremente en blanco de Steven Jr. se desliza fuera de la hierba alta como un viejo amigo, olfateando experimentalmente la melena de León. El pelaje de la vieja cabra está trenzado con borlas, haciendo juego con los colores Diamante de la pequeña manta envuelta en su espalda.

Encuentra lo que está buscando al pie de la torre. Un corpulento cuerpo desequilibrado, dividido desde su pecho como un gemelo unido, cinco manos gigantes palpando la cuerda atada a la rama de un árbol. Cinco ecos infantiles de su propio rostro giran hacia él. Suaves voces jóvenes llamándolo. _—¿Steven?_

—Hola, Casimir.

_—¡Hola, Casimir!_ —Le repite. _—¡Hola Casimir! ¡Hola! Hola, ¡hola!_ —Tres piernas avanzan pesadas y tambaleantes hacia él, sacudiéndose las hojas perdidas. Su voz es suave y pequeña como la de un niño, perdiendo el gruñido enojado que tenía cuando fue hecho por primera vez. _—¡Hola, Steven!_ —El nombre Casimir aún era nuevo para el joven ente, repitiéndoselo para sí mismos como si lo estuviera probando.

(Casimir. No “Cactus Steven”. No “Steven, pero en planta”, no “Steven, pero peor”, no “copia de Steven”. Casimir solo necesitaba ser él mismo y nadie más.)

Hay una esponjosa lana blanca que crece alrededor de sus cabezas y hombros ahora, acunando sus flores como hierba. Las espinas son más cortas, más resistentes. Diez ojos negros y entrecerrados miran a León. _—¡Qui!_

—Ese es León. Es un amigo.

Una de las manos de Casimir señala sus flores rosadas, otra en el pelaje rosado de León. _—¿Como yo?_

—Sí, como tú. León es mayor que tú, pero fue hecho como tú —Algo así como hermanos. ¿Y no es un pensamiento gracioso? Dos hermanos, un cactus y un león. Casimir extiende una mano hacia la cara de León.

Steven no puede evitar la momentánea franja rosa que brilla en su rostro. —Espera, ten cuidado-

_—¡Bien! Está bien —_ Casimir levanta la mano hacia él. Las espinas se aplanan, se elevan, se aplanan de nuevo. — _Está bien._ —Lion huele la mano y se inclina hacia ella. — _Hola León. Hola Casimir. Hola León._

—¿Descubriste eso tú solo? ¡Eso es muy inteligente! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!

_—¡Ii!_

Descansan un rato al pie del camino a la torre. Steven corta las raíces perdidas que crecen de las piernas de Casimir y le ayuda a trenzar borlas dispersas en su lana.

—Oh, conseguí algunas cosas para ti.

León baja la cabeza cuando Steven saca un largo cayado de pastor- mucho más alto que él, pero lo suficientemente alto para Casimir. La raíz del mango está atada con pequeñas cuentas florales que se menean cuando Casimir lo sacude.

—Para ayudarte a caminar mejor. También puedes usarlo para alcanzar cosas que están lejos, o agarrar algo sin usar las manos.

Los primeros pasos de Casimir con ello son vacilantes, pero estables. La expresión de asombro en sus rostros mientras se pone de pie por primera vez es agradecimiento suficiente. Con su nuevo equilibrio, suben los escalones de la torre.

La gemsong de Casimir es artificial, todavía limitada a repetir lo que otros dicen, pero ellos platican de todos modos. Hablan de árboles y colores, y de los muchos, muchos pequeños cabritos de Steven Jr. Los nombres de Gemas y de las que le dan a Casimir pequeñas pulseras y collares para usar. En lo alto de la aguja, Lion bebe del agua quieta.

Steven deja caer su segundo regalo en manos confundidas.

—Un silbato de portal. Para que puedas ir a donde quieras —Casmir lo agita, escuchando el viento atravesarlo antes de meterse la cosa de lado en la boca.

—Oh, dulzura, no —Alcanza nuevamente la melena de Lion, buscando su ukelele. —Aquí. Te mostraré. _Do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do..._

.....

Casimir camina de regreso con él al portal. Steven no necesita escudarse en rosa para que se abracen esta vez. Casimir levanta la mano entre sus propias cabezas y arranca otra flor, bajándola hasta Steven.

—Es hermosa. Me aseguraré de ponerlo con los otras.

_—¿Otras?_

—Guardo cada una

Hay una sonrisa en cada una de las caras de Casimir cuando Steven se teletransporta.

.....

La flor cobra vida con un beso, ojos parpadeantes, pequeños y brillantes sobre sus hojas, agita cuatro patas achaparradas y se une a todas las demás.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Casimir- simultáneamente significa “proclamación de paz” y “destructor de gloria”.
> 
> Las gemas de Era 3 miman a más no poder la vida salvaje. Como mascotas, pero las mascotas pertenecen a todos.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Felicitaciones, comentarios, críticas y gritos desesperados, igualmente bienvenidos.
> 
> Únase al servidor de Discord para ver borradores, tonterías detrás de escena, ansiosas preguntas sobre las elecciones literarias cuestionables del creador e historias futuras.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj


End file.
